In 3D medical images such as, for example, MRI and CT images, it is typically not possible for an untrained observer to accurately identify vertebrae. Even an experienced radiologist can have difficulty identifying specific vertebra within the spine according to the standard C1-C7, T1-T12, L1-L5, and S1-S5 naming convention. This difficulty can be based in part on the similarity of a vertebra to its neighbors. In some cases a trained radiologist can identify a certain exceptional vertebra, for example the C2 and/or the L5.